4 Plus 6
by Divergent.fan.13
Summary: This story begins just a little after Insurgent ends. Four and Tris are trainers, and new initiates are going to arrive soon. Also, Tobias plans to propose to Tris.
1. Chapter 1

POV: Tobias

My eyes flew open. I could already feel it. This was the day. This was the day I would be brave enough.

It was about 7:30. Tris was still asleep next to me in our shared apartment. I quietly got dressed and left, trying not to wake her. I started off to the pit with one store in my mind. The jewelry store. As I walked up the the door, I hesitated for a moment. Was I really ready for this? I thought of Tris, and decided I was. I walked in, and went straight to the women at the counter.

"Can I help you?" She sighed, sounding tired.

"Uh, yes," I said nervously, "I would like to buy a ring."

The women's eyes went wide, then back to normal. She knew me. Great. "Of course, right this way."

She lead me over to a large glass counter, filled with a large variety of different rings. They were all pretty, but I needed one that was perfect. This was going to take a while.

POV: Tris

I woke up at around 8:00. Tobias was already gone, probably at work. He was always so busy. I got dressed and went down to the pit. Christina and I planned to go there yesterday. She was going to get another tattoo. We didn't think of a real place to meet, besides the Pit. So when I got there, all I could do was look around for her. I slowly walked around, looking into all of the stores. I walked past the the makeup store, the bakery, and the clothing store. Everything was normal until I got to the jewelry store. I stopped short as I peered in.

Tobias was in there. He wasn't just there, he was buying something. In the ring section of the store. I started to panic. He was going to propose? What? This was sudden, I didn't know how to react. He started to turn, so, naturally, I made a run for it.

I didn't know what to do. My first thought call Christina, but I might have to keep this a secret. Oh what the heck, I decided to just call her. I pulled out my phone and dialed her number. She picked up at the first ring.

"Tris?" She said quickly, "Where are you? You were supposed to meet me at the pit. I already decided what tattoo I'll-"

"Christina," I interrupted, "I need to talk to you"

"Uh..sure. Meet me here." She already sounded suspicious.

As I walked to the tattoo parlor, I thought about the situation. Tobias is planning to propose. I don't know if I am ready for this. Am I? Yes, for Tobias, I am.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Please Read! I just wanted to say thanks! I got good reviews from chapter 1 and that makes me so happy because it was my first story. If you have any suggestions for the story, please, let me know!**_

**Tobias POV**

Okay. I got the ring and I'm ready. Well, not completely ready. How was I going to do it? I really should have thought this through.

I went to see Zeke. Maybe he had an idea.

When I got there, Shauna was with him. Still, I told him about the problem.

"Your getting engaged, that's great, but what am I supposed to do?" He said.

"You're supposed to help me!" I said impatiently

"What do you need help with? It's not like she's going to say no."

"How are you so sure?" I said, frustrated.

"Well, its obvious," Shauna butted in, "She loves you, so why would she say no?"

They were right. At least I hoped they were. This calmed me down, but only a little.

"So how are you going to ask her?" Shauna said eagerly.

"That's what I need help with." I sighed.

"Let me think." Shauna smiled. "Go back to your apartment. I'll call you when I come up with something."

She left the room. I looked at Zeke, and he shrugged. He had no idea what Shauna was planning either. My first thought was, "This could turn out fantastic, or terrible." I hope she gets this right.

**Tris POV**

When I got to Christina, she looked jittery.

"Tris!" She exclaimed, "What's going on?"

"I, well I, uh.." I didn't really know what to say. "I saw Tobias in a jewelry store, and he was buying a ring." She looked shocked, but then the biggest smile came onto her face. She hugged me.

"Tris!" She screamed. "That's fantastic!"

"Quiet down!" I hiss, "I probably wasn't supposed to see that, and I'm worried."

"Why would you be worried? Did he see you?"

"No, he didn't, but I have a feeling he will find out." I said nervously

"As long as we're careful, he won't find out."

"Yes, you're right. Okay thanks."

"I'm always right." She said with a smile. "So... Are you going to say yes?"

My face turned red and I nodded. She squealed and hugged me. I sighed, I guess this is happening.

"Can I plan your wedding?" She said eagerly. She was bouncing around excitedly and her face was beaming.

"I'll have to talk to Tobias about it." I sighed.

"So, pretty much yes." She said with a smile, a smile that she couldn't seem to get off her face.

**Tobias POV**

When will Shauna call? It's been almost four hours. It shouldn't take that long to think of something, should it? I needed to calm down. I was taking deep breaths when the phone rang. Finally.

"Hello?" I answered nervously.

"Four? It's Shauna. I thought of something. Can you meet me at the pit in five minutes?"

"Sure, I'll be there. Bye."

I hung up the phone and almost ran to the pit. When I got there, Shauna wasn't here yet. I didn't expect her to be. She probably isn't as excited as I am.

Three long minutes later, Shauna came into site. I walked over to her.

"It took a while, but I finally came up with something." She said eagerly.

"What is it?" I asked, still nervous.

As she told me the plan, I knew it was perfect.

**Tris POV**

I was back in the apartment, trying to work on pretending to be surprised, when Tobias came in.

"Hi" I said, smiling.

"Hey" He smiled back, "Can you come with me?"

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"You'll see."

He made me close my eyes. After about 5 minutes of walking around. He told me to open them. We are standing on the roof, above the net.

"Why are we here?" I asked

"You'll see" He smiled.

He held my hand, and told me to jump on the count of three. I nodded. When he counted to three, we jumped, and landed in the net. I was laughing and so was he. I hadn't done that in a long time. It was fun.

As we got out of the net, we're both still laughing. Until he gets down on his knee. I stop in (sort of fake) shock. He opens a small box to revel a ring with a beautiful diamond in the center.

"Beatrice Prior" He said, "Will you marry me?"

Even though I was expecting this, a start to tear up.

"Yes!" I exclaim

He slides the ring onto my finger and kisses me.

I've never been happier.


	3. Chapter 3

**Please Read! **

**Sorry I haven't updated in FOREVER. I just haven't really been feeling it for Divergent, you know? Well just to let you know, I have a new account which I hope you will go follow, and a ****_probably _****will be continuing this story there. Sorry this isn't an update. Go to my other account, and message me any complaints there. It's swiftietwihardtribute. Again, sorry!**


End file.
